


TF2 With a Major Twist

by FireGumm



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Cursing will happen, F/M, Gore and Blood, M/M, OCs - Freeform, OOC, Other, Panic Attacks, Slow Build, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGumm/pseuds/FireGumm
Summary: 9 friends love to play TF2 together when they have spare time. The whole crew goes to one house every Saturday to play together, but become incredibly shocked with their latest gathering. Have a favorite character? Be the favorite character. It is quite shocking how similar they act to their main classes when coming to this magical world of death and blood.





	1. Crew: Leader/Medic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the first story I have taken so much time on coming up with the wording in chapters. I still am awful at the wording still, but please bear with me. I will be introducing the Ocs first, mainly because, well, they become our dear mercs. None of the characters in the game belong to me, only the OCs. If you even looked at this story, thanks! It does mean a lot to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our dear Medic in her calm and peaceful life.

Title: the head of the group

Name: Flame Rider

Hair: long and deep red, usually tied in a ponytail

Skin: as pale as a ghost, cannot tan, only burns

Eyes: emerald green

Height: 5'2

Looks: Black sweater, black jeans with a skull belt, small skull earrings, black sneaker boots, and red socks

Class: Medic

occupation: Librarian

 

Light shifted lazily through the blinds as a young lady slowly swatted at an alarm clock that rang a noisy tune. The alarm was turned off with a swat, it crashed down onto the ground. "You deserve it..." Her voice gravely from her light snoring last night. It was 6 AM, and she would have to head out soon to be in time for the morning crew. Use the bathroom, eat breakfast, brush teeth, then get dressed to avoid dribbling toothpaste on her outfit. Next is grab keys, find her gum, pocket her wallet, and quickly recall where she last laid her phone and earbuds down at. She would then have to jog to the nearby coffee shop to get a very sweet french vanilla coffee and a few snacks to survive her day. Lastly, she would head to work and set up for the day by putting books away, sort out the new arrivals, check each computer, and make sure the janitor took care of the whole place they were supposed to. Some children from the college nearby would be waiting for her to open the door on certain days, ready to catch up on studying and freak out over some exam they forgot to study for. One of the girls would help her with her hair due to its length and how troublesome brushing and pulling your hair back into a perfect ponytail was. " Thank you again, Darla. I have always been awful when it comes to my hair. I just don't understand why. I use to be able to braid my hair easily. It was short though." She scratched her chin in thought as to why it became so difficult with age. Darla merely giggles as she brushed the hair back gently to start the simple style the older woman loved. " You know I am always one call away if you need me to assist you with your hair. You have such, how should I put it, a lustrous kind of red hair. I haven't seen a shade quite like this. If you even get half of it cut off, I could make the best wig out of it! Heh, you would have plenty left over, Flame." Flame chuckled and cracked her knuckles. " Sorry Kiddo, I am keeping all of this for at least another year. Maybe after that, I will lend you some."

Darla was a small girl at the age of 20. She was working on getting a degree in hairstyling, just like her mother. Her hair was a light blond, her eyes were the same color as the sea, and she wore a simple red sweater and loose sweatpants to college for comfort. She had a small frame, which meant she was thinner than Flame. The duo sat at the cluttered desk the older one worked from, keeping a good eye on the other students that came in that morning. The peaceful scenery remained quiet and calm as the library slowly filled and emptied throughout the early hours. Her coffee had been drained for a few hours already and she was craving some sort of drink to keep her moving. Her lunch break was coming closer, offering her a chance to go out and grab something delicious and filling to sustain her for the rest of the workday. The musty smell of old books mingled with the smell of newly printed pages of the most recent arrivals. The computer station in the center of the library was filled with students and some others who needed to come to a peaceful location to finish some work or projects. Books enticed her, but she longed to stare intently at her computer screen at home, playing TF2 for hours with her friends. Lunchtime finally arrived and she asked one of her close contacts to come and watch over the library during her lunchtime. " Of course honey. I'll be right over." said a cheery old voice of a woman on the other side of her phone. " Thank you, Mrs. Ponderson, I really need to get some lunch before I die of starvation!" Mrs. Ponderson chuckled and said her farewell before hanging up. She powered down her phone before stepping outside, only to be surprised by seeing an elderly woman standing there. " Oh! I had no idea you were so close by! Thanks again Mrs. Ponderson, this means a lot to me! I'll see if I can find any creepy poems for us to read when I come back!" They both waved before the younger one bolted down the street to find some lunch.

Rose Café was a popular go-to spot for the young woman to grab something filling for the rest of her day. She was heading down the street to get to it when she heard footsteps quickly coming her way. She turned her head to the left to see a good friend of hers bolting. " Oh no. Francis! You running late again?!" The young man stopped and looked at her with a nervous grin. " Almost! I must get there fast! Afraid I won't be able to chat 'till break time today. Then I think we all can come to some sort of agreement on what time we should play tonight. Well, see you around, Flame! Chou!" He gave her a small wave before forcing his slightly muscular frame back into motion. "Ha, my dear friend, you are killing me." She murmured to herself as she stepped into the café, a smile present on her face. The logo was a red rose floating in a cup of tea with the name printed underneath it. " Oh, Doon, I'm surprised your here this early. Something up?" It was rare for her other friend to be here around noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just don't get on her bad side. You will not like the results. Unless you enjoy being a punching bag.


	2. The Crew: The Heavy Weapons Guy, Soldier, and Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Heavy, Soldier, and Spy are introduced

Title: the heavy

Name: Doon Morgen  
Hair: messy blonde hair, short  
Skin: slight tan  
Eyes: deep blue  
Looks: blue T-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, black glasses  
Height: 6'0  
Class: Heavy  
Occupation: game designer

 

The mornings in this house were noisy, and it was not the alarm's fault. It was this young man's noisy housemates. He lived with two other men, and both were especially irritating in the morning due to their coffee intake. " Ah man, John and Adrian are yelling already? Fuuuu..." He sluggishly sat up, narrowing his brown eyes at his alarm. He realized his mistake and reached out for a pair of glasses that sat in front of the cloud-shaped alarm he kept. " I think I don't need my alarm anymore. I got two doofuses living with me now." He walked to his personal bathroom to splash his face, brush his teeth, put on his plain black tank top, a nice pair of blue jeans, and his blue sneakers. He tamed his bedhead hair before walking to the kitchen, greeted by the site of his friends. " Hey, numbskulls. What is with the racket this morning? You are noisier than normal at this hour. Especially you, Francis. Why are you even up now? You usually wake up later than, what, 10 AM? I'm impressed." Francis brushed his messy black hair out of his face and worked on straightening it up. " Well, I decided to NOT be late this time. Or close to it! My alarm plus John woke me up today. Oh, we woke you up, didn't we?" Doon simply nodded and walked to the fridge. Common grocery items sat inside it, but all he just grabbed was the milk off the top shelf before heading for the cabinet, pulling a sugary cereal out of it.  
" You know that I can make something quite nice since I'm awake. I know you enjoy a good salsa omelet." Francis mentioned as he straightened and fixed his white dress shirt. His dress pants appeared to have been ironed recently, and his dress shoes freshly shined. " Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I got a long day of programming and bug fixing today. Too bad you have to go to your day job. We could use your creativity on the character's designs. You know how the princess should look.l. Heck, you thought that quest up. We can use your smarts, Preppy." John was quietly watching the duo talk about breakfast while checking up on his Steam account for that trade request Flame spoke of the day before. A certain uniform for her Medic in trade of a new Silver Robot Killer rocket launcher. She earned it a week ago and had no use for it mostly. He also wished his omelet was prepared and done already. He wanted to fix those bugs in their RPG game soon. WanderQuesteon was becoming increasingly popular over the months and the trio was so proud of it.  
By the time the trio finished off breakfast, Francis realized he forgot something very important. " Gah! I forgot about work! I'm going to be late! Thanks for NOT reminding me!" John and Doon shared a grin as they watched their friend scurry around to grab his house key and wallet before he sprinted through the front door. "Well, John, how about we do a bit of work on the game now?" John grinned and rubbed his black hair. " Heck yes! I have been dying to work on it! I know a new weapon we should put in!"  
"Let me guess. A rocket launcher?"  
" Yes, sir!"  
" *sigh* fine. You want a design that shoots rockets of mana, right"  
"Well, it is an RPG. One based on a world of magic, so yeah."  
" This... is going to be fun."  
 Doon left John to work while he went to grab coffee for themselves. The city was surprisingly peaceful for its size, and it was empty looking during the day as people were in work or school. Most movements in the city at this time were pedestrians and bicyclists going shopping or out to just enjoy the day. The little cafe was nice to stop by every now and then. Flame stopped by there around noon to grab lunch, so he decided to stop by. She was always so kind to him and the gang. Every now and then she would take care of some bullies trying to mess with the team. They had to stop her from killing a man that mugged Lily, one of the youngest in the group. He had some broken bones and many bruises. They were at the bottom of a large staircase in the city, so she blamed his injuries on the fall he supposedly took. It was shocking how violent she got when it came to the team, plus anyone else that she saw being messed with. Francis called her a protective momma wolf after that mugging.

 Only five minutes after his arrival, Flame popped into the building and spoke to him. " Well, I decided to grab a simple lunch for John and I. He's been craving some cafe food as of late. Oh, you know if we all will be able to meet at Jeremy's house on the weekend?" The young lady nodded with a smile. " Yeah. We can meet up on Saturday and Sunday. I think I'm gonna need the break. Work is going to be hectic today. The club is back with new students. And from what I've seen already, they are monsters." Children of all ages were in the art club, just different ranks in it. " I think I'm gonna play a bit of TF2 at work today. Heh, I love bringing my laptop to work. No one will search your history."  
" Pervert."  
" Hey, I don't talk about what I look at at least."

Title: the soldier  
Name: John Dawner  
Hair: short black  
Skin: light tan  
Eyes: Brown  
Looks: Red T-shirt with TF2 logo, black jeans, black and red sneakers  
Height: 5'7  
Class: Soldier  
Occupation: game designer

Title: the spy  
Name: Francis Loomen  
Hair: light brown hair  
Skin: pale  
Eyes: deep blue  
Looks: black suit and dress shoes, plus white undershirt  
Height: 5'4  
Class: Spy  
Occupation: game designer, Suit tailor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first story I have written here, and actually, have made sure things are spelled right. If you have made it this far, thanks. I just feel like I want to introduce the characters first, just to get an idea on... well, them. Well, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye guys!


	3. The Crew: Demoman, Scout, and Pyro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is the jail for these three.

Title: the speedster  
Name: Jeremy Noan  
Hair: shaggy brown  
Skin: as somewhat tan  
Eyes: yellow-brown  
Height: 5'5  
Looks: black tank top, jean shorts  
Class: Scout  
occupation: school

Title: the cute and rich one  
Name: Lily Crawford  
Hair: blonde and long, slightly wavy  
Eyes: light blue  
Skin: pale  
Height: 5'1  
Looks: frilly pink shirt, pink and white frilly skirt, knee-high white socks, and white shoes  
Class: Pyro  
occupation: school

 

By noon at the high school, lunch began for two young friends in their last year in the building. " So, what you pack for lunch, Lily?" The shorter of the two looked up at him and smiled. " Well, I packed lunch for us and, Mr. Lark. A nice salad with chicken, tomatoes, cheese, croutons, and your favorite salad dressing. I brought you a cherry soda as well. From what I remember you love those." The halls were clean and dull as usual, but the cafeteria was bustling with children and teachers alike. Many were sitting down with lunches, some were gathered near the restrooms, and others were waiting in line to retrieve their meals. The duo found an empty table and sat down, ignoring the stares from the others. Lily was popular in the school and she had many admirers. Sitting next to the young lady would mean severe consequences if you distracted her from her time with Jeremy. He has been her closest friend for many years now. The table only had one more seat pulled up to it.

Title: cool teacher dude  
Name: Mike Lark  
Hair: short curly brown  
Eyes: light green  
Skin: Tan  
Height: 6'  
Looks: Purple T-shirt with a nine on the front, brown jeans, black shoes  
Class: Demoman  
Occupation: Chemistry Teacher

" Hey, kiddos! Saved a seat for me then, huh? How sweet." A slightly deep voice said behind them. They looked back at their teacher and smiled. " Of course we did! You always sit with us anyways. But, how come you always sit with us and not the teachers in the lounge?" Jeremy asked before stuffing his mouth. Mr. Lark shrugged before going to go get lunch. "Ah ah ah. Stop right there, Mr. Lark! I have lunch for you!"

The grown man stopped in his tracks and turned back to the table and sat down. "Aww, you're too sweet my young miss!" he took the dish and sat down with them. "Ready for this weekend kiddos? I've been working hard on my Demo set up for Mann VS. Machines. I'm differently going to complete my tour Saturday." They all talked about their plans for gaming this weekend and about the merchandise Flame bought. TF2 had recently made a virtual store for fans to buy merchandise and such. She said it would be fitting for the gaming room since that is what they primarily played at the house.

 School ended with low stress for the children as they walked out of the building chatting about random topics. Mr. Lark had to stay behind to finish up some paperwork and prepare for the next school week and the weekend. Along the way, they passed the public park and lingered to watch the ducks wade through the shallow pond in the middle of it. Jeremy glanced at her as she bought a bag of bread crumbs to feed them with. To their favorite teacher, it was no surprise that the young man had a crush on his best friend, but did not want to ruin what they had if she didn't feel the same way. A nudge broke his concentration. She held one bag out to him and he happily took it from her. " Heh, ducks are so cute, you know? I wonder what it's like to swim like that." He tossed a handful into the rippling surface. Lily looked over with her neutral expression and hummed. " Very nice I assume. Their feet do not get wrinkled and their feathers protect their skin as well. If I could swim all day like them, I would dedicate one day a year just for it. People come up with ridiculous holidays anyway. That one would be mine." "Well, floaties help with that. That's why I have that doughnut one." A small smile spread on her face as she tossed in some as well.

Soon they made their way to his house to practice making stuffed mushrooms, blooming onions, and steak. As soon as he opened the front door for her, she was glomped by his father. " Hey! Welcome home, kiddo! How was the walk here? Did Jeremy talk your ears off? Need help with making dinner?"

" The walk here was good, Mr. Noan. Jeremy did not talk my ears off, and yes, help with dinner would be appreciated. You do have all the ingredients and such, yes?"

" Yep! And I cleaned everything up as well! So there is tons of free room on the counters and kitchen table." The man had his long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail for cooking. The man even bought them all aprons for when they practiced cooking at the house. They never practiced at her mansion because of how the staff and her parents would criticize the messes they would make. He provided a snack of blueberry muffins and water before they began cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I suck at making long chapters. Of course, all I'm doing is introducing them. Want to get to the good part soon.


	4. The Crew: Engineer and Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunter in her natural habitat with her prey.

Title: The hunter  
Name: Dona Evelin  
Hair: shoulder length brown hair, slightly curly  
Skin: pale  
Eyes: brown with gold flecks  
Height: 6'0  
Looks: camo jacket, black T-shirt, black jeans, brown boots  
Class: Sniper  
Occupation: Hunting

Title: The smart one  
Name: Jackson Halls  
Hair: Brown and shaved  
Skin: farmers tan  
Height: 5'8  
Looks: Baggy blue hoodie with light blue puzzle piece markings, white-shirt, blue jeans, worker boots  
Class: Engineer  
Occupation: Unemployed

A young woman drug a man with her through the woods as she rambled about a few random topics. The man groaned quietly as she held his wrist tightly to prevent his escape. " And that is how I ruled in that on DeGroot Keep match. Pretty cool, huh?" " Well, from what I heard, Lily helped you out a lot the round. Fought off all that came near you." " Thanks for bursting my bubble, Jack. You make me feel special." He shrugged and chuckled at her as he apologized. They soon arrived at a large tree that sat in the center of the forest. A rope ladder leading up into the branches due to her coming here often. She would drag him along for company on the weekends since they both had them off. "Hey, has that car place called you back yet about the job?" Dona mentioned as she climbed up the ladder first. " Well, they did. I will start... never. I don't really like working on cars unless I have to. I build other things, you know?" " Yeah, you're trying to be Engie from TF2. I told you making a sentry with ping pom balls as ammo was going to be difficult. Even a level one type." He worked on climbing up with her as she opened her phone. Plesant music soon filled the forest as she turned it all the way up. 

This has been a common thing since the beginning of the year. It just started on the first Saturday and they kept it up. At times she interrupted his naps, just like today, to get there at a decent time. The breeze up in the tree was cool and welcoming. The music was soothing and the company was just as nice. This was the first Friday they did this so they could have the weekend free for the many hours of gameplay that awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one was short, I know. But, just think about it; what did Flame buy for the gaming room?


	5. Flame... what the HELL did you buy?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Flame brings the item with her on Saturday. Who knew it would be the most eventful Saturday they have ever had?

The weekend rolled around slowly for the anxious team. Flame held the heavy box as she worked on moving it into the back of her truck with other things like bean bags to keep it from moving much. She needed to deliver them to a friend anyway. The cover on the back was put back in place before she headed inside to play a bit of Minecraft to settle her mind. It lulled her into a tire state and went to bed shortly after. She soon dreamed of her Medic winning a battle against the robots after her team left her at their mercy. Stupid randoms always left her in Bootcamp. The light soon danced through her window as daylight broke, causing her to wake up. She flopped onto her other side to shield her eyes from it.   
  
The peaceful environment was shattered as her phone rang. With a groan, she lifted it up to her face to see the name. Jeremy was calling her. " Hnn, hey kiddo. are you excited for today or something?" She asked in a sleepy tone as her free hand combed through her hair. It was slightly tangled from her constant movement asleep. " Heck yeah! I really wanna see what you bought! Can you tell me what it is?!"A chuckle escaped her lips. " Not yet. You'll have to wait until everyone can see too. But, I can tell you it is an impressive piece from TF2. One of my favorites." With that, they both said bye and went on to get ready for the day.

Knowing her friends, she grabbed healthy food options to help counteract all the unhealthy food everyone else will bring. After showering and getting dressed she headed out to the house to help set everything up. Each person has a specialized computer and monitor. Each was a certain color with decorations on it. Lily helped pay for it all after saying she would pay for all of it. The others, minus Flame, was not alright with the thought, so they had helped as well. Arriving at the house, she knocked on the door wanting some help moving the thing. Mr. Noan opened it and gladly helped her out with it. Jeremy followed his dad and retrieved the food for them.

The rest of the team arrived later on in the morning with a couple of things each. Lily brought her butler with her today. He almost reminded everyone of Alfred from Batman, just a bit more buff. "Hey, Leonardo! You doing good?"

Title: The Butler  
Name: Leonardo Alfrondo  
Hair: none  
Skin: light tan  
Eyes: blue  
Looks: Butler like  
Class: Pocket Medic  
Occupation: Butler/father figure

He gave Flame a slight bow. " I am doing quite well, Miss Flame. I am looking forward to playing and protecting you all." Lily nodded as a smiled as she gracefully walked into the house. High fives, hugs, or handshakes were exchanged each time another friend came in. Doon walked to her side and brought up a small conversation before all of the team came in. The excited group surrounded the young lady as they talked about the mystery item. " Yeah, I get it! All of you want to see the new trophy, yes? Well, not really a trophy, more like a relic." The box was laying on the floor in the far left corner of the room. It was a somewhat large box, but not very tall. Jackson was slowly putting two and two together. Any Engineer main that had a friend like Flame could figure things out easily. A large grin spread on his face as he thought about it.

They all walked over to it and Leonardo opened the box since he was the most responsible and trustworthy to use sharp objects like a box cutter. His little master watched over his shoulder as he carefully cut it open to avoid damaging the object inside. Francis was worried about what she brought this time. He had always been very skittish and anxious his whole life. She never helped his nerves either. Once she brought a snake inside her house when he was there, claiming she saved it from a can. He passed out a few seconds after she brought it close to him.

Inside was a teleporter Engineer's built. Jackson cheered and hollered as the others talked excitedly to each other, even hugging Flame. They all soon settled down as Mr. Lark poked it. "So, does it do anything?" Flame held up a finger to say she needed a minute before heading back to her truck. The redhead came back with a small remote in her hand. "This should turn it on. Oh, and Jeremy, your dad had to head out to work. The boss is in desperate need of extra help." He just nodded since he's used to that. His dad was a very reliable and trustworthy man. "Yeah, uh, got it." He was also focusing on the teleporter more than his surroundings. The tele and remote were both a bright shade of purple. Flame pulled her phone out and grinned as she got ready to read.

"The product description said it was all authentically made by Engineers. Traces of Australium may be inside. Side effects of use for first-timers might be one of the following: throwing up, headache, the feeling of throwing up, and nosebleeds. 100% approved by Saxton Hale himself."

The gang laughed or grinned hearing it as the young lady attempted to sound like Saxton Hale. Dona shook her head and poked at the remote. "I can do an Australian accent much better than you, but he is one special voice. Good job." John walked to Flame and glared at her. "You really should press that big 'ON' the button right there. Right in the middle before I take it." Flame waved dismissively at him and chuckled. "I got it, I got it. Just give me a sec. Also, they really did well with the description tag. Sounds like it came straight from the game."

  
She pressed it. Nothing happened. Her eyes narrowed as she jabbed the button a few more times. It revved to life and spun. Jack grinned and crouched next to it and giggled. "Wow! They really worked on the lighting effects! Looks just like the game! Think we can stand on it?!" The crew circled it and thought. Jeremy snapped his fingers and looked at Flame. "Hey, you get on it! You bought it anyway!" "Me?! Well, uh, I mean, it can't be that bad. It's just a collectible anyway. I think. But if I break this, I'm blaming you!" She made her way next to it and put the remote into Dona's hands gently. After a deep breath, she stepped onto it. The purple disc on it was a clear platform for a person to stand on.

It did nothing. She turned back to grin at them. "Hey, look, I'm on a tele-" The teleporter glew brighter and she was gone when the light faded. Dread filled the team as they screamed out her name. Leonardo sprung over and crouched near the tele and looked back. It revved up again, inviting another to stand on it. "I shall use it to look for Flame. I am the only one armed." He pulled a handgun out of his uniform and stood on the platform. "Wait, no, Leonardo! We don't know where it leads!" Lily screamed at him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before disappearing. Francis fell to the floor trembling and shakily breathing. Where did they go?

"We need to go! We don't have another teleporter anywhere! Who knows where they ended up! Flame carries a gun around in her truck.I'll go grab it." With that, Doon ran outside to arm himself. The others were still in a state of shock but move as fast as they could. John grabbed a shovel he uses to help with gardening at times, Mr. Lark found the bag of golf clubs most dads seem to have, and the others grabbed those as well. Dona flipped the remote over in her hand and saw a few more directions on it. "Hey, it says only one person at a time can get on it. unless you want to switch bodies with a friend." "As a teacher, I shouldn't let you kids go through, but as a friend, I say get moving!" The worried teacher yelled as he jumped onto the teleporter. It whisked him away a second later. Francis recovered mostly and gained the courage to step up. "Um, can someone give me a push, please?" He looked back just in time to see Dona push him onto it. It took him away before his knees hit the platform. All eyes turned to her. "What? He asked for a push and I gave him a push!" She jumped in next. Lily quickly scurried on when she left, then Jeremy, Doon, John, and Jackson stood there for a second. "Flame, what the HELL did you buy?!" With that, he went through as well.


	6. Ok, Plan A is... Panic of course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes. Classes everywhere

A groan left Flame's lips as she sat up and covered her eyes. "Aurgh, vhat happened? Vait, did I say that? Um..." She pulled her hands away and looked horrified. Red rubber gloves were present on her hands. A groan not too far from her made her scream and scramble forwards. Glasses fell off her face which made her freeze. carefully, she picked them back up. They were blurry but were still obviously glasses. Slowly, she put the glasses back in place before looking back. It... it looked like Medic. "But...how. Medic? But, you're not real. You can't be." The other looked up and slowly made his way over in an attempt to not startle her more. He held his hand out for her and wore a worried smile. "Flame I presume? It's me, Leonardo. Are you hurt? I am here to assist you in anyvay." A shaky hand grabbed his and he pulled her up. "I think... ve are both Medic, but different. Look, you have your loadout." A mask laid a few feet away from the two. A blighted Mask dyed green to be precise.

Flame's Medic loadout: Blighted Mask dyed green, Angel of Death cloak, and Field Practice hat

Leonardo's Medic Loadout: Classic Medic look

She soon pulled him into a tight and shaky hug as she tried to process what happened to them. He wrapped his arms tightly around her to show he was there. "Please, Miss Flame, you must calm down. Ve do not need you to have a panic attack." Small circles were soon rubbed into her back. As soon as they both relaxed, someone screamed and a loud thump followed. Leonardo looked back first and held the needle gun in that direction.

Heavy was on the ground. "Argh, not pleasant. Where?" He across the rocky floor to see the Medic duo. "Um... hi?" "Hello." The Medics said back at the same time. "I vould like to know your name, please. Mine is Leanardo, and this is Flame. Vich one are you?" The Heavy quickly got up and brushed himself off a bit before freezing. "I am... Doon, I think. What happened to us?" Flame quirked a brow at how he spoke. "your English isn't broken like Heavy's. A pity." Flame mumbled with half-lidded eyes. Doon looked at her and narrowed his eyes as he patted himself down. He seems to have finally noticed the change.

Doon's Heavy Loadout: Fat Man's Field Cap, Wild West Whiskers, and Siberian Tiger Stripe top

Doon shook it off much easier than the other two and approached them. "Is Flame alright? Not hurt, right?" Flame looked up at him and smiled as she handed her mask to him. "Ja, I'm fine. So cute, Doon." She cooed at him. A pop sound rang through the air, then a scream followed. Demoman was spat out of a purple portal, followed by Spy, Sniper, Pyro, Scout, Soldier, and Engineer. All the men were in a pile of groaning flesh and rubber. "How come Doon was spat out before rest?" He wasn't the first to jump in, but it wasn't the oddest thing happening here at the moment. "So... whois who?"Fame mentioned. Leonardo cleared his throat and moved away from Flame. "Young Master Lily? You are there, ja?" He pointed to the Pyro in the mess of limbs. She tried to say something but realized a mask was in the way, so she merely gave a thumbs up.

Spy struggled on the bottom of the pile before gasping and rambling jibberish. They were sure it wasn't French either. The pile quickly scrambled off of each other and looked worriedly at him. "Oh no." Was all the Soldier had to say before dropping to his side. "C'mon, private. It's me, John. We are all here for you. Do not look at my face yet." He forced the Spy into a hug and went to rubbing his back to soothe him. Heavy joined him and held the poor man. "Difenetly Francis. Panicky like him." The large man muttered. "Ah, you're all here! Good!" They heard a perky young woman say. The team was still getting used to what they all looked like when they heard her. Weapons were drawn from nowhere from most members. All pointed in her direction. "Wait, Miss Pauling?!" Jeremy, AKA Scout said. Pyro looked over at him and stared.

There Miss Pauling stood. Her small hands held a clipboard as she wrote something down. "Everyone, veapons down." Flame said loudly for all to hear. They listened and slowly out them down. A smile spread across her lips as she nodded. "Well, looks like the Administrator and I have our work cut out for us. But, besides that, welcome to your new lives!"

"What?!"

"Well, it's not a permanent thing, more like a part-time job."


	7. New plans and new careers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ok, I just went over my last chapter and cringed at the mistakes. Words were off and grammar below par. So that means I will be working on previous chapters a bit.
> 
> Aside from that, this is about them adjusting to the new world.

The crew slowly trailed Miss Pauling as she led them through a hall they never encountered in the game. This building was new, the grassy plain outside was new, and the accessory room that Soldier tried to get into but was pulled away by the young woman in purple was amazing. A trembling Spy was in Heavy's arms as they wandered through the long halls in silence. "Um, Miss Pauling, vat do... vhy did you choose us, or vas it not up to you?" She hummed when Flame was done asking her/his question.

"Well, honestly, it wasn't up to us. It was just something that was bound to happen. Let's see... one day a year or so back, the Administrator and I got an odd message from some area. We still haven't been able to trace who sent it, but I know we never will. The person or persons were from your world."

Before she could continue a door appeared from around the corner. "Ah, we're here. She will be, er, happy to meet you." Leonardo stood in front of the group protectively. He vowed to defend this team of youth when his young lady introduced him to all of them. By now, Francis was hugging Doon as he carried him closer to the door from fear. How could one process all of these events in such a short period of time? His hands picked and tugged at the gloves that covered them to keep from panicking anymore than he did. Demoman (Mr. Lark) stumbled when the group came to a halt at the doors, almost falling into Sniper (Dona). The man turned and caught his friend to prevent him from face-planting into the ground.

The large purple doors stood out from the grey halls that made up the rest of the building. Miss Pauling walked over to the doors, knocked quickly, then pushed them open to reveal the lady that always yelled at them during their fights. The one that always made Flame lightly curse when they lost. The one that annoyed them all during their long matches. The Administrator, AKA: Helen. "Well, about time. We have been expecting you all for a month. What took you so long to buy the teleporter, Flame?" Wisps of smoke filled the room with screens as she exhaled heavily.

"Uh, vat? You... you vanted me to buy it? I guess it makes sense. It sounded like something I vould buy. Curiosity killed zhe cat, I guess." The older lady stood up straight before turning to face them, the look on her face almost resembled the look of impressment. It was most likely the clothes or the fact that they had two Medics.

"Welcome to your new home on your weekends and any other time you are free or bored. Our world is not in dire danger yet, but if you do not help, it will. Robots are still a threat to us, but they have been quiet as of late. I know that Grayman is planning something, but I don't know what exactly. I need you all to fight and figure out what he is up to during your stays here. Quarters have been set up for you all and you shall be paid like you would with any other job. You are now my mercenaries. I would prefer you all quit your jobs, but I understand if a few of you wish not too. Of course you two," she pointed at Pyro and Scout," will need to stay in school. A good education is always admirable in a mercenary. Miss Pauling, guide them to their new base. I need to think in peace."

"Of course ma'am. Let's go, team."

A red teleporter lead them to a new large building made of wood. It was a decent looking and three stories tall. "It has a basement and a work-station for you, Engineer. Of course, we also have a medical branch for you Medics. A training room is on the first floor with the kitchen, shooting range, and a small garden since we know some of you don't mind gardening. Well, Sniper mainly. The second floor has the bedrooms and washrooms. You all will have to pick which rooms will be yours. The third floor is for storage and your pets. you know, Archimedes and Lt. Bites. Plus a few Spycrabs. They are an endangered species, you know. Unlike the ones on the battlefield, they come in multiple colors."

Francis looked up when she mentioned Spycrabs. Multiple colors? The team shuffled into the house before most excitedly ran around the building to see what it looked like for themselves. It was very clean now, but within a month from Leonardo's estimate, it will be a little more difficult to keep this place clean. The soldier sat in the kitchen on the counter as he smiled broadly. "This is the best day ever!"


End file.
